The Fallen Banished Goddess
by Kage Reject
Summary: Living with a family who sees you nothing as an insignifican shadow, being abused mentally and physically, living through secrets kept untold, what were to happen when a certain someone sees all this and decides they want to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Banished Goddess**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan, at an abandon temple, a girl was dancing around swiftly with unimaginable grace and speed, her long raven black hair that sparkled like dark waters flowed around her as she spun her body around when she jumped a foot off a bamboo stick and landed on another. Her perfect flawless pale cream skin face looked relaxed and calm and in total focus onto the thing she was doing. Her perfect curved and built feminine body twisted in impossible ways that it would have made a professional athlete jealous.

The girl bent her upper body back so it was facing the pond under the bamboo poles then lifted one leg and pushed the rest of her body up, though her upper body stayed facing down, the lower part of her body swung over across the air like a fan and landed onto another bamboo pole then the rest of her body followed suit and lifted up straight. When her body came barely straight, the girl did a back flip, making sure her legs stood apart from each other.

This went on for a while before the music slowly started to fade away and the girl slowly spun around outstretching her arms as though make the yin yang symbol, when the music finally stopped the girl just stood there allowing the cold winds to caress her unmoving body, her hair slowly flowed in the air in front of her face then slowly the girl slowly lifted her eyelids revealing the most beautiful blue moon eyes that anyone could ever thought would gain to have.

At a house a family was sitting out the table silently eating their breakfast "has anyone seen Kagome?" asked a man while sipping his morning coffee a woman ate a piece of her toast bread and shrugged, she swallowed down her chewed piece of bread. "Don't know, haven't seen her this morning" "that lazy girl is always disappearing in the morning, I bet she's out selling herself" a teenaged girl said blandly. The man patted the teenaged girl on the head "now Kikyo, you know your sister would only do that at night, not in the morning when she is suppose to be here doing her chores" he said as if not caring about what the girl they were talking about would do or not. The girl just shrugged "I'm just saying" just then they all heard someone step into the kitchen, they turned their heads to see the girl they were just talking about standing right there wearing black jeans and dark blue tang top that said "I wasn't born a bitch" and on the back it said "you just made me that way".

The known as Kikyo glared at her "so that's where my shirt is, you little thief" she hissed, narrowing her brown eyes at the girl standing there. The girl turned her head in her current direction, though Kikyo couldn't see if she was looking at her or not behind those black shade glasses of hers. "I didn't steal it" she said in a calm cool voice "oh, so now you're a liar, a lying crook" Kikyo exclaimed "Kikyo, stop it, Kagome give Kikyo her shirt back" the woman said lazily while she finished eating her bread and eggs.

The girl known as Kagome looked at the woman, but did not make a move to take off her shirt or even follow what the woman told her to do Kikyo growled at her then stood up and walked up to her. She grabbed the shirt and tugged on it roughly as though trying to rip it off Kagome's person "are you deaf you little thieving bitch, give me back my shirt!" she screamed tugging on it once again, finally having enough of Kikyo's childishness Kagome took a quick step back making Kikyo fall over onto the floor with her hands still on the shirt.

The woman at the table quickly stood up and ran over to Kikyo "sweetie are you okay?" she asked with concern Kikyo whimpered in pain and slowly sat up "she hurt me mama" she whined like a five year old, though Kagome knew she was always acting, Kikyo always pretended to act as though she injured her only to make her suffer. A shadow loomed over her making her look up a bit to see her father glaring at her with hatred burning in his dark bluish eyes.

He raised his hands and brought it down hard against her cheek, making a loud slap sound, though Kagome stood unmoving on the spot where she was, her head didn't even turn from the hard blow on her face, though it did leave a very noticeable red mark on the right side of her face. Kagome only felt tiny cold pings on the spot where the man slapped her, her expression remained neutral as though it never happened "you will pay for hurting my baby" the growled at her. Though Kagome said nothing only stare at him with a straight face that would have made an army general proud, glancing at Kikyo, she saw her look at her and smirk.

She let out a hum sound then turned on her heels and left the room, leaving the woman and the man to worry about the fake injured girl. That was sadly her sister. Kikyo and Kagome were twins, though held a lot of differences in personality and some appearances such as Kikyo was a girl who loved to gain attention, by any means necessary, and make fun of girls who she thought was lower than her. And Kagome was girl who showed everyone great respect though to only the people who deserved it and helps everyone that looked to be having a hard time, though she never spoke much, only about a couple words.

Everyone usually gets confused between the two though later figures how to separate them, Kikyo had long arrow straight black hair that gleamed shiningly, when the sun rays touch it, that reached half pass her rear. Her eyes were narrowed and brown, matching the color of wet wood; her skin had a fake tan complexion, though no one really noticed. She only had slight curves, but not all the much to notice from, she almost look thinner than a swim suit model from how she doesn't eat and makes herself throw up to make herself skinny. Kikyo was known as the school Queen Beauty, though Kagome knows her as the school Play Thing, and you wonder HOW she even made it to high school, two words "teacher's PET".

Now Kagome, she had long slightly wavy raven black hair that looked glowing blue, when any kinds of rays of light touched it, that reached her waist. No one has ever seen her eyes before since she always wore black shades that hid it from the world and her mother just told everyone that she has sensitive eyes and had to block it from the sun. That was _technically _true, in another sense of the word, the truth was that she was blind, but someone was able to move around as though she could see everything clearly. She had a pale cream complexion that looked like it was never tanned in years and had some scars on them, but it was hidden underneath bandages, that people made fun of her for. Her body was more filled out than Kikyo's, curves in all the right places, toned muscles, and femininely slim. Kagome was known as the school Shadowed Freak, she was two grades higher than Kikyo. She was in twelfth grade as Kikyo was in tenth grade, though some people thought her to be in eleventh since they usually saw her in classes where eleventh graders were.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked down the steep like stairs never turning on the lights. Her room was the basement, it was freezing cold in the winter time since the small window in the corner never lock and sometimes opened when the window blew. It was good size, it was the size of the whole house, since well, it was the basement; she had no bed, only some blankets and a pillow. Some books that she kept behind the stairs, where no one could or would see them, an electric guitar followed by a bass guitar and amp right beside it over in the far end right hand corner of the room. There were two lights for one end of the room and then there was her bureau where she kept her clothes, though it one only one long dresser that, holding not much clothes.

Walking over to her little blanket floor bed, she gracefully bent down on it and lay down, laying her head on the pillow and just stood like that, leaving her eyes open, staring at complete nothingness. The room was quiet and quite terrifying to those with a wild imagination; Kagome could hear the sounds of cars driving by, people talking, and her family moving around upstairs.

Closing her eyes, she heard a click sound of her door being locked, though she didn't care, it was not as though she cared if she was locked in a _dark damp musky room_ where the boogeyman will come out and eat her alive, pft, whatever. Letting out a sigh, Kagome turned over on her back then opened her eyes again, though it was no difference, either way, she could only see darkness. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a quartz crystal, as her finger grazed the smooth surfaces her whole hand felt tingling sensations course through it.

Kagome started to hum one of her favorite songs, The Symphony of Brotherhood by Miri Ben-Ari, while caressing the clear stone that held unknown power, though if she were too see it she would have seen a pink orb glow in the middle of the crystal that flashed once or twice then dim.

"Yeah like totally, my father slapped her hard that it looked like her face will be marked for a while" Kikyo laughed as she spoke to her friend on the phone "that's cruel Kikyo" a voice chuckled on the other end of the phone. Kikyo just laughed again "I know, that will show the little bitch" "yeah, so, what are you going to do this Saturday?" the person on the other line asked. Kikyo lay back on her queen sized bed and sighed "oh you know go to Inuyasha's house and hang out" "more like try and get into his brother's pants" "hey! That boy is hot and he looks like he could bring a girl to cloud ten" she said huskily.

The person on the other line grumbled something that Kikyo did not get though she didn't care she was too busy fantasizing her boyfriend's brother thrusting into her 'uh, just thinking about it makes me wet and pulsing' Kikyo subconsciously rubbed her legs together to dim the aching in her inner thighs.

"KIKYO!" the person screamed on the phone making Kikyo jump a bit "huh? What? What did you say?" she said a bit dazedly she heard the person sigh "I said you have no chance with him." At this Kikyo sat up on her bed and folded her legs in front of her "what are you trying to say?" she said darkly "no means of offense, girly girl, I'm just saying that today I heard that he had a girlfriend already."

"WHAT?" Kikyo screamed out in surprise and disbelief "ow, damn, you don't have scream in my damn ear, holy shit, ah" "what's her name?" "What?" "WHAT'S HER NAME?" she screamed again "OW! Bitch, stop fucking screaming! God, I think my ears are bleeding" "Yura, if you don't tell me who this girl is I swear I will cut" "okay! Her name is Kaguya Minosaku."

Kikyo was grinding her teeth together in pure anger 'how dare that little bitch steal MY Sesshomaru, well I guess I have to fix that now don't I?' Kikyo stopped grinding her teeth together and grinned maliciously. "Thanks Yura, I'll talk to yah later at school, I need a bath" "yeah I bet you do" "bye" Kikyo hanged up the phone and started to chuckle which turned to an all out laugh that was filled with sadistic emotions.

Downstairs in the basement Kagome heard her twin sister's laugh and wondered what poor pitiful soul is going to suffer from her wrath now 'whoever they are better have watch their back' with that final thought Kagome turned to her side, placed the crystal back under her pillow and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first sounds of chirping birds woke Kagome up from her light slumber, laying there for what seemed like hours, Kagome slowly sat up in her bed letting the thin sheets fall to her lap. She rubbed her crusted feeling eyes with her finger then got up from her sheet floor bed, not even bothering to take a second to stretch; she walked over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer she pulled out a black leather long coat that had a couple buckles in front of her it, a black shirt, and some black pairs of pants. When she got out all she needed she placed them on top of the dresser then started to undress herself from her clothes from the other day, making sure she hid the shirt for Kikyo wouldn't come down here and steal it, though she would highly doubt that little sissy would come down the spooky and probably dirty basement.

In two minutes flat Kagome was already putting on her black boots with buckles on them and her palm fingerless gloves that had buckles around the top of it on the upper arm, she clipped on the buckles on the neck of the long coat. After that was done she put on the earring all around her right ear and one earring that hung down with a little weird trinket on the end.

When she was doing the last finishing touches she heard the lock to the door upstairs unlock then open "you have better be awake you little shit" came her father's booming voice, putting her black shades on, hiding her pale blue moon eyes, she let out a loud hum, notifying her father that she was indeed awake. When she heard her father's footsteps walk away from the door way and into another room she walked away from her dresser and started to walk towards the staircase letting the bottom of her long coat flow a bit behind her. As she made her way up the staircase she could hear her sister talking on her cell phone with one of her annoying friends. Ignoring the whole thing she closed the door to her room shut then lock it with her special lock that wouldn't even let her parents in, she started to walk into the kitchen where she heard her sister the loudest.

"Oh yeah, when we find this little man stealing bitch we're going to teach her a lesson that she will never forget" chuckled Kikyo, making her sound kind of like Mojojo on that Powerpuff Girls show, scary, no? When everyone heard the loud footsteps they turned around to see Kagome walk into the room, Kikyo scrunched her nose in distaste "ick! Talk about no fashion sense, how can wear such rags" she complained. Kagome turned her head in her current direction, since it was Monday she would have to say her sister was wearing a white miniskirt that showed her black thong, a white halter top that showed a lot of cleavage and her whole back, and white heels that strapped all the way up to her knees.

Not saying a word she walked out the other way out of the kitchen, grabbing hey keys on the way then through the living room and out the door, still not saying a word, not even her mind made a sniveling remark over Kikyo's comment. The smell of the early morning air and the cold autumn winds brushing against her face instantly relaxed her nerves, taking a few moments to enjoy the early afternoon air she started walk down the street towards a dark alleyway where she hid her new 2008 Suzuki GSX-R750 motorcycle. Walking within the dark narrow alleyway Kagome lifted her keys and pressed a button on a small remote, the lights from the motorcycle instantly turned on and the roar of the engine roomed loudly.

After a few seconds, Kagome came rooming out of the alleyway doing a wheelie and rode down the road in high speed, some cars beeped their horns when she went onto to the streets unexpectedly, almost making the cars crash into a each other. Not caring if anyone got hurt, Kagome turned a sharp corner that it almost made her shoulder touched the pavement.

The motorcycle went back up as she rode down a straight road though she slowed down as she heard the other engines of the cars slow down. When the bike finally came to a stop she put on foot down to balance the back and to make sure she didn't fall off, after all, she was only sixteen, one accident could cause her to get in trouble with the police then they will tell her parents and they would beat her till she had no more blood to cough up.

Behind her black shades she blinked her eyes…

"**Get back here you little brat!" a seven year old Kikyo shouted as she chased a five year old Kagome around the house with a water gun that Kagome knew was not filled with water, but something else that would probably cause her extreme pain. Kagome looked behind her to see Kikyo slowly gaining on her, turning her head back around she quickly ran the corner and down the steps as quick as possible making sure she had a grip on the stair handle for she wouldn't fall.**

**Jumping the last two stairs she ran into the living room to the kitchen and out the back door, which she quickly crawled out from the cat door on the bottom. She was glad that she was small because if she wasn't she would be stuck and Kikyo would get her for sure.**

**As she ran down the back steps and accidentally tripped over her other foot and fell forward 'oh-no' she thought with panic then as though her body had its mind of its own, her arms went up to cover her face from further damaging herself. When she landed on the hard cold dewy grass she skinned her elbow on part of the stone pavement. She let out a cry of pain but quickly tried to get up, but Kikyo jumped on top of her, preventing her from escaping any longer. Kikyo forcefully turned her around and Kagome looked up at her sister with wide frightened eyes, Kikyo sneered at her "this is what you get for getting all the attention you little bi-bitch" Kikyo stuttered, yes, Kikyo had stuttered problems when she was little, funny isn't it. Though Kagome wasn't laughing, she just stared at her sister as she pointed the water gun at her face "now, to ruin those per-perfect little blu-blue eyes" she said in a scary sweet voice then she pressed the trigger back and a strong scented liquid came squirting out. **

**The liquid hit directly in Kagome's eyes and on her skin, she instantly started screaming out in pain as the liquid burned her eyes, it felt much worse then having shampoo go into your eyes. Kikyo laughed as Kagome withered in pain and quickly squirted more on her until the water gun was completely empty.**

**She got up and looked at her work with satisfaction glowing in her wood brown eyes that seemed to have darkened into a dark black coffee brown. Kagome was on the ground completely soaked to the bone that her clothes clung to her body like tape, her skin was reddish color and the color on her clothes seemed to have faded out. Her hands cradled her eyes as she whimpered and let out a weak scream in pain, Kikyo giggled then kicked her in the ribs, causing Kagome to quickly curl into a ball like those bugs that instantly curl into a ball when you touch them.**

"**That will tea-teach you to nev-never steal the spotlight f-from me again with your dis-disgusting eyes" with that said Kikyo flipped her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder then turned around and walked back into the house. Leaving the injured Kagome lying there in the backyard completely soaked and violated.**

BEEP, BEEP!

A car honked loudly behind her, Kagome quickly blinked then lifted her foot and accelerated her bike. She thought over of that day when Kikyo made her blind 'and all that for just getting a compliment from some boring boy, what was his name again, was it Hobo, no, Hogo, no, Homo, he probably was. Oh yeah, it was Hojo.' Turning a sharp corner Kagome could hear some loud chattering of people telling her she made it to school.

'Welcome to Hell.'

* * *

Kage: Short, I know, I just thought it will be good to have chapter 2 done. Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and if there is a girl name Asia, thank you for reviewing my story on my website on tripod, I really appreciate it, you were the very first one to do that out of 258 people. 


End file.
